


【斯卡曼德兄弟】意乱情迷（年龄逆操作、年下）

by win1895



Category: Fantastic beast and where to find them
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-19
Updated: 2019-01-19
Packaged: 2019-10-12 15:40:47
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 8,370
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17470343
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/win1895/pseuds/win1895
Summary: 27岁纽特×19岁忒休斯，迷情剂作用下的告白和一夜情。





	【斯卡曼德兄弟】意乱情迷（年龄逆操作、年下）

**Author's Note:**

> 配对：Newt/Theseus，斜线有意义  
> 分级：NC-17  
> 私设Newt出版了书并且已订婚（Newtina和Theseta提及，cp洁癖注意避雷）。全文1w字，心急直接第三章。

  * **chapter 1**



他走到台下准备与读者合影，就是在这一瞬间抗议者冲进了书店，指挥着墨水瓶朝他袭来，想让他在记者面前出丑，被相机捕捉到浑身浇满墨水的照片。

 

众人发出一阵尖叫。未等纽特抽出魔杖，观众席中有人比他反应更快——那人对他和现场的书迷施加了保护咒，一层透明的屏障迅速架起，挡住飞来的玻璃瓶，瓶子直接在半空中炸开，墨水喷溅到墙上。梅林的胡子，店里的书就没法幸免于难了。

 

纽特久违地看见他的弟弟——魔法部的傲罗新星——在众人目瞪口呆的表情中，再次轻松挥一挥魔杖，把遍地玻璃碎片和墨汁清理一新，顺带对肇事者使用了“统统石化”。于是愤怒的书迷和店员蜂拥上前，一致讨伐这个对动物学家人身攻击的抗议者，连记者都抱着相机挤进去，不愿放过这一独家报道，迫切地想要搞清楚搞破坏的是何许人也。

 

现场乱作一团，忒休斯也不去凑热闹，他的眼里只有纽特。他冷着脸拉起动物学家的手臂就往外走，纽特难得顺从地跟着他，两人走到书店旁边的巷子里。

 

“认真的吗，牛顿？像你这么友善的动物学家怎么会招来反对者？”忒休斯喊着纽特的全名，语气急促。而他把目光转向事故中心的主人公纽特，确认纽特安然无恙后，蓝色眼睛里的坚冰慢慢融化了。

 

“推进动物保护总会触及到一些人的利益，动物猎人、地下买家之流，有反对者也是可以预见的。”纽特轻声答道。

 

虽然他比忒休斯大上8岁，但是性格温和。而某些时候忒休斯强硬得就好像他才是斯卡曼德家的大儿子似的。

 

“如果不是我刚好结束集训想来看看你的新书发布会，我都不知道原来你一直把自己至于危险之下，亲爱的好哥哥。”忒休斯比纽特矮了半个头，却毫不畏惧地瞪着纽特。

 

“你一直在发布会？”纽特想起自己甚至当众演示了求偶舞，这太羞耻了。他感到有些头疼，当然，不是字面意义上的，“我都不知道你回来了。”

 

是的，纽特清楚忒休斯对他有种强烈的保护欲，不过他把这归因于年轻人今年刚加入傲罗队伍，被训练得更加富有保护他人的责任感。他看了看忒休斯脸上的雀斑，心想他有多久没有近距离接触过忒休斯了？八岁的年龄差真是难对付，这才是他头疼的原因。

 

忒休斯扬了扬手中的《神奇生物及产地》，“你几乎不和你的书迷们视线接触，当然不会留意到我也在里面。说真的，纽特，你应该多和人类——”

 

“明明是你一直在躲避我，也不回复我的信。”纽特忽然抬起头，直视忒休斯的眼睛，“为什么不愿意答应我和蒂娜的晚餐邀请？”

 

显然，忒休斯被那双浅绿色的眼睛震慑住了，他缓缓放下手，咬着下唇，“对不起，纽特，我也不知道自己是怎么——”他说到一半戛然而止，扭过头，没有再说下去的意思了。

 

事实上他清楚地知道是怎么一回事，自从几年前在魔药课上辨认出催情剂的味道时就知道了，所以他从纽特身边逃开了。

 

纽特也不是很在意。兄长顺应弟弟是斯卡曼德家的优良传统，既然忒休斯不愿意解释，那他并不强迫，他会慢慢理解忒休斯的。为了缓解气氛，纽特试着转移话题，“呃，我看你买了我的书，需要我给你签名吗？”

 

忒休斯哭笑不得。他抱着书的手垂在身侧，另一只手臂忽然上前拥住纽特，毛茸茸的脑袋埋在动物学家颈窝里，“那样最好不过了，纽特。”

 

突如其来的拥抱让纽特愣了一下，心底慢慢变得柔软。他不擅长和人拥抱，但是他缓缓抬起手，轻拍忒休斯的后背，“我得回书店去了，他们大概在找我……”

 

他松开棕发青年，看着那双清澈的蓝眼睛，提了一个让他追悔莫及的请求，“你今晚愿意来我家用晚餐吗？蒂娜回纽约了，家里只有我，不用那么拘谨。”

 

那位严厉的戈德斯坦恩女士不在，否则忒休斯会再次找借口婉拒。忒休斯打心底里畏惧蒂娜，她看起来是那种只要随便挥挥魔杖就能将他五花大绑的厉害人物，并且出于职业素养，她总在无意中用一种锐利的眼神盯着他——忒休斯生怕被她看穿他对纽特的小心思。

 

同样都是傲罗，为什么纽特热爱蒂娜会多于热爱他呢，忒休斯怎么也想不通。

 

眼下他鬼使神差地点了点头，看着纽特的笑意出神。他也许要先去一趟酒馆，喝点能够上头的酒。

 

忒休斯的思维很清醒，这么多年过去了，他发现自己对纽特的喜爱有增无减。他就是活得太清楚了，明白自己不能越界，像幽灵一样徘徊在亲情和爱情模糊的边界，所以会这么难受。

 

有机会装糊涂才好。

 

 

  * **chapter 2**



 

灯光在头顶摇曳，照亮了空荡荡的公寓。纽特盯着桌上没怎么动过的晚餐，放下刀叉。

 

他心不在焉地开始收拾，直到把属于忒休斯的那份食物都投喂给了小动物，年轻人也没有出现。

 

忒休斯一般不会轻易食言，纽特只当他是傲罗工作太忙临时回魔法部了。虽然有点担心，不过他早已习惯了和忒休斯分离，共处一室反而有些尴尬。他甚至在做晚餐的时候想了几个能和忒休斯展开谈论的共同话题，但最终没能用上。

 

动物学家马不停蹄地处理完今晚的工作，时间已经快十点了。他年轻气盛，浑身仿佛有用不完的精力，得益于过硬的身体素质。就连蒂娜也曾坦言被折腾到不行，他不是那么羞于表达的人，但为了照顾女士，他在床事上一向收敛得恰到好处。

 

热水自他头顶浇下，烫红了他的皮肤，他把额发尽数梳到脑后，享受着热水浇灌在他脸上的感觉，就像把自己置于一场毫无保留的大雨下，狂野又奔放，用最原始的方法温暖着自己。

 

他逐渐把手伸向下身，一阵回忆倏然袭来，纽特不由得发出呻吟。他想念蒂娜，他想念着她在黑暗里也闪闪发亮的眼睛，还有她散开在枕边汗湿的秀发。

 

纽特勃起了，于是他分开双腿站在热水下，双手握住胯间的长度。他专注地回忆着她紧实的热度，以及她的指甲是如何陷进他肩部的肌肉里——

 

徒劳无功。尽管他用泡沫搓揉着，却无法爆发出来。他低喘着把手臂撑在浴室的墙上，欲望逐渐软了下去。他低头看着热水泊泊流走，被雾气迷蒙了双眼。

 

自从未婚妻回美国后，他已经很久没有做爱了，不得不承认自己或许需要一个更加真实的，触之可及的温暖躯体，满足他的生理需求。

 

他更加讨厌魔法部了，不仅因为办公生涯枯燥无聊，也因为它抢走了两个他最亲密的人。

 

忒休斯现在在哪里？

 

他知道忒休斯有个名叫莉塔的约会对象，纽特见过她几次：那姑娘是个神奇动物迷，看起来不太合群，倒是跟他挺有共通之处。忒休斯结束工作后也许会到她那儿过夜。

 

动物学家心烦意乱地甩干水珠，把手伸进衣服口袋里掏出魔杖，对自己施了一个速干咒。

 

这就是魔法的便利之处。纽特刚穿好衬衫，一阵有节奏的叩门声自外面响起，于是他胡乱套上裤子就走出盥洗室，把魔杖顺手放进口袋。

 

他认出那是忒休斯的信号。

 

几乎在开门瞬间，纽特便惊讶地看到忒休斯磕磕绊绊地朝他扑过来，他下意识接住对方，第一反应是忒休斯受伤了，可怀里传来一阵酒气，让他打消了顾虑。

 

“你真好闻。”忒休斯嗅着纽特身上的肥皂香气。

 

“怎么回事？我以为你不喝酒。”纽特搂着忒休斯的肩膀，把人带进来，关上了门。

 

“本来不怎么喝。”忒休斯捂着眼睛，摇了摇头，“酒里……有我喜欢的草药和皮革的味道，我不小心就喝多了。”

 

酒水里怎么可能有其他味道呢，除非添加了其他东西，动物学家兼优秀的草药师马上明白了。他隐约觉得这两种味道有点熟悉，一时间却想不起来。

 

“你喝了迷情剂——谁喂你喝的迷情剂，还是你被人下了催情咒？忒休斯？”作为一名傲罗，这也太大意了，“你怎么会毫无防备？”

 

喝醉酒的情况下忒休斯终于说出了他一直不敢说的话，“没办法，因为那是迷情剂……那个人，是我的软肋。”

 

这些年来，忒休斯一直避免接触到迷情剂，肉体上的伤痛尚可以忍受，可是迷情剂带给他的幻想却不能抵御。他会一整天想着那个人，魂不守舍的，想象自己亲吻他乱糟糟的发顶和充斥着草药香的手心，就像年少时每一个春梦那样。

 

他在霍格沃茨念书的时候纽特已经毕业了，忒休斯追随着纽特的脚步，仰望着他宽厚的脊背，看着他呵护神奇动物的身影，有时候会想象自己是一只嗅嗅,被那人拥进怀里爱抚……

 

当一个人从事着他热爱的事业，整个人都会闪闪发亮，忒休斯就觉得纽特在发光。

 

初入职场见识到阴暗面的他，趋光性越来越强烈，他比任何时候都想要靠近纽特。

 

纽特的注意力分散在忒休斯凌乱的衬衫上，神情仿佛对付一只闯祸的嗅嗅。

 

他瞥见忒休斯脖子上的反抗伤，一股血液冲上头皮，太阳穴突突直跳，莫名其妙被说不清是爱护还是嫉妒的情绪击中了。

 

斯卡曼德是魔法部世家，忒休斯是又被传言日后会成为部长的人选，纽特不难发现他年轻的兄弟身边势必围绕着敌人或想要高攀之人。忒休斯总抱怨纽特过于冒险，在纽特看来，忒休斯才是那个把自己置于危险之中的人：因为人心总比动物更险恶。有人竟敢利用忒休斯的软肋去对付他，让年轻的傲罗丧失还手能力。

 

纽特把忒休斯胡乱搭在他腰上的双手扒下来抓紧，带着忒休斯幻影移形到工作室，一分钟也不想耽搁。他隐约记得自己有缓解动物发情症状的药，改良一下配方也许能适用于忒休斯。

 

“感谢帕拉瑟尔苏斯，幸好你还知道来找我。”纽特低声说了一句。他把喝得微醺的年轻人放在台阶上，抽出魔杖施了“清理一新”。

 

忒休斯的衣服变回整洁，身上的酒气也消失了，但头还是有点晕，他靠在楼梯扶手上，抬眼看着纽特，好几次张了张嘴，却欲言又止。

 

纽特俯身想要拿走忒休斯的魔杖，以防有人误伤自己。他凑近忒休斯，不由得屏住了呼吸，生怕自己忽然变粗的气息烫伤忒休斯苍白的锁骨。

 

动物学家把手从傲罗外套的口袋里抽出来那一瞬间，忒休斯按住了他的手腕，像是认命般摇了摇头。忒休斯捉住纽特的手，贴在自己疯狂跳动的左心口，迫使那双绿眼睛直视着他。

 

“那个人是你，一直都是。”他看着纽特的眼睛，一字一句地说，“我知道我必须要回来找你——因为我爱你。”

 

纽特看着那双墨蓝色眼睛的瞳孔在慢慢地放大，里面倒映着他的身影以及微光，像落满了卑微的星尘，在黑暗里闪闪发着光，他震惊得无以复加。

 

工作室里分明洒满了草药和皮革的味道，那是忒休斯最喜欢的。

 

 

  * **chapter 3**



 

幻影移形可能会引发让人头晕目眩的副作用——纽特发誓以后一定要把这句话记到笔记里，不然他该怎么解释脑袋轻飘飘的感觉？连带他的心脏都颤抖着，又苦涩又愉悦。他的思维短暂地停止了运作，以至于全然忘记了找解药这件事。

 

如果他们之中有一个不清醒的人，那必然是忒休斯。忒休斯喝醉了才会向他告白，他相信这点，这比“忒休斯一直暗恋着我”容易接受得多。

 

纽特沉默着挣脱忒休斯的控制，把魔杖放在桌上，向来理性的思维变成一团乱麻，他该怎么做？把喝了迷情剂的忒休斯送回父母家或魔法部，要么打包丢给圣芒戈？他本可以幻影移形走人，进箱子，或随便哪里。

 

他轻易就能反抗或逃走，但是他没有这么做。他面对忒休斯的告白一如面对未知和冒险，心跳加速，隐隐期待着接下来发生的事。于是他靠在桌边，抱起双臂看着忒休斯。

 

“这就是你一直躲着我的原因。”纽特使用了陈述句。

 

显然，忒休斯也发现了纽特的不抗拒，并把这当成默许的信号。他向纽特走近，想要亲吻他，却在四瓣嘴唇即将贴在一起前犹疑了一秒。

 

蝶翼般颤抖的睫毛扫过纽特的鼻梁骨，忒休斯慢慢地眨眼，眼睛里带着柔软的期许，“我应该先征得你的同意。纽特，我可以吗？”

 

“不……”纽特垂眸，轻声叹息。

 

忒休斯缩了一下，难掩失落，“好吧，我早该知道。”

 

过分靠近的距离让他甚至能数清哥哥颧骨上的雀斑，他把目光上移，对上那双温暖的浅绿色的眸子，实在太渴望看到它们动情的模样了。

 

纽特仍抱着手臂，退无可退。他把脸偏开，艰难地咽了咽喉结，颧骨上泛起一片红晕，“我们都不确定这是你的本意还是酒精带来的错觉……我得给你配点解药，其他事以后再说。”

 

没想到忒休斯轻轻笑了，他摇了摇头，似乎不太赞成，“纽特，我不觉得自己需要解药——我爱你这件事是无解的。”

 

不，这是不对的，这太逾越了。纽特对上忒休斯灰蓝色的眸子，瞬间失了心神。他轻轻吸了一口气，梅林在上，他在接受甚至纵容忒休斯的引诱，他会下地狱的，然后永远得不到宽恕。

 

虽然他从来都不是循规蹈矩之人，内心深处甚至有那么一点想越轨，可是忒休斯……忒休斯并不知道自己在做什么，他不想让对方后悔。

 

“我们都是成人了，牛顿，足以为自己的行为负责。”忒休斯的身形晃了晃，欲望在眼里弥散，“我还欠你一份见面礼……”

 

他深深吸了一口气，耳尖红透了，“我能把自己送给你吗？你能对我做任何事……”他说出了毕生最羞耻的请求。

 

忒休斯双手撑在纽特身体两侧的桌边，把纽特禁锢在狭窄的空间里，不安分地把大腿挤进纽特双腿中间，轻轻地磨蹭，他的下身早已支起帐篷，肿胀难耐。

 

纽特根本不敢再看忒休斯眼睛，害怕沉溺在那汪蓝色的温柔乡里。回想起浴室里没能到达顶峰的自慰，欲望在下身渐渐积攒，呼之欲出。他很想要，这个念头让他血脉喷张，紧贴着忒休斯的那部分皮肤在发烫。

 

“就这一次。”纽特咬紧牙关，闭上了眼，“就这一次，忒休斯，而且如果你说出去，我就——”

 

“杀了我。”忒休斯帮纽特把话补充完整。他迅速解开纽特的裤子，在纽特未来得及制止前跪下，隔着内裤含住了那份炽热，引得纽特发出一声惊叫。

 

被触及敏感点使他可耻地勃起了，不由得弓起身子。他十多分钟前才差点来了一发，并不需要前戏，想要跳过口交直接上垒。他把手架在忒休斯腋下，猛地把年轻人捞起来，使他面对自己。

 

“忒休斯，你没必要这样做。”纽特呻吟着，脸都红透了，“你可以……吻我。”

 

棕发青年惊讶地看着他，随即在他唇上蜻蜓点水般磕了一下，这甚至不能算一个真正的吻，然而却有一股电流急速穿过动物学家全身，他触电般顿住了。

 

忒休斯的嘴唇很柔软，酒精味没有了，还残留着唇蜜的香气。他总是把自己收拾妥当，会是个相当不错的性伴侣。谁不喜欢年轻又得体的精英呢，尤其当他举手投足都散发着吸引力，自己却浑然不觉的时候。纽特胡乱想着。

 

 

  * **chapter 4**



 

一种打破禁忌的快感涌上脑海，支配着他的感官。纽特前所未有地认识到忒休斯是他最亲密的人，拥有着他触手可及的温暖身躯，因此他意识到自己无法拒绝忒休斯——在迷情剂的作用下，他对忒休斯的渴望有了正当理由。

 

事情在他把手放在忒休斯脖子之后，变得急转直下又顺理成章。他紧紧贴着忒休斯年轻、滚烫的身体，再一次带着他幻影移形，这回的目的地是卧室。

 

忒休斯脱掉了自己的外套扔在地上，扯开衬衫，然而他的手指触碰到纽特的领口时，竟然有些手足无措起来。他不敢相信这是真的，就像在拆一件梦寐以求的礼物。

 

纽特隐藏在白衬衫里的身体不算苍白，常年旅行和训练让他变得匀称结实，他裸露的肌理在电灯昏黄的光下显得很美，镀上了一层光晕，由于刚沐浴完，散发着淡淡的香味。忒休斯着迷于纽特腹部的微微起伏，和因为亲吻而肿胀的嘴唇。

 

忒休斯看得过于入迷，忽然一阵天旋地转，他被纽特摁倒在床单上。衬衫向两旁敞开，寒意让他打了个冷颤，一双温暖的手摩挲着他的肋骨，指尖在挺立的乳头上画着圈，他不由得向上弓起身子。

 

“你介意吗？”纽特柔声问，“如果这中间有任何不舒服，不要自己扛着，说出来，我会停下的。”

 

事实上忒休斯对体位并不是很在意，他在意的是纽特。“别这么小心翼翼的，纽特，你不用顾及我的感受——”忒休斯注视着纽特，鼻尖和耳垂羞得发红，“我说了任何事，包括你射在里面……唔！”

 

纽特叼住忒休斯的唇瓣作为回应，下身早已硬得不成样子。他已经箭在弦上，只好克制着难耐的冲动，迫不及待地把前戏做足。

 

忒休斯闭上眼，因为纽特把嘴唇贴在了他颤抖的睫毛上。他封闭了视觉，感受到动物学家的掌心贴近他的脸颊，把玩着他沾染了薄汗的卷发，有点粗糙的指腹擦过鼻梁骨，干燥的唇瓣紧随其后，巡礼般一一吻过。

 

纽特夺去了忒休斯的视线，让他的其余感官得到最大化刺激。作为经验丰富的驯兽师，纽特深知如何勾起一只雄性生物的情欲，甚至让他臣服，这对他来说实在是游刃有余。

 

“你做过吗？”

 

“和男人？没有。”忒休斯聪明地避开了问题。他在和一个女孩约会，莉塔某种程度上和纽特很相似，忒休斯喜欢她。

 

纽特也没有提及未婚妻的名字。他从床头拿出仅剩一半的润滑液时，只是沉默地看了一眼。

 

趁忒休斯进入状态的时候，动物学家把他的西裤褪下，一只温暖的手覆盖在他眼睛上。忽然，几根湿滑的手指毫无征兆地挤进他的臀缝，他不由得叫出声，把屁股夹紧了。

 

“放松。”纽特为即将要说的话红了脸，捂着忒休斯的眼睛，确保他不会得见，“为我打开，西奥。”他把忒休斯揽在怀里，加深了热吻，使忒休斯的注意力分散在亲吻而不是被开发上。

 

忒休斯沉浸在热吻里，浑身飘飘然，手指的进入不那么突兀了，他甚至能完全容纳三根。它们在他身后转动，不断地按压着肉穴里的某个点，翻搅着里面的软肉。

 

纽特尽数吞下忒休斯溢出口的尖叫，直到他们快要窒息，才气喘吁吁地分开。他满怀耐心地探索，直到忒休斯完全为他打开——让他赤裸柔软的身体毫无保留地在自己身下情动，光是想想就令人头皮发麻。

 

这的确有像驯兽，获取对方全身心的信任——纽特甚至在啃咬忒休斯泛红的肩膀时抽空想，他的舌苔舔过那凹陷的锁骨窝——但最大的不同是驯兽让他感到快乐，却不会带来快感。他如此迫切地渴望着快感，哪怕这种快感的给予对象是另一个斯卡曼德……

 

梅林啊！

 

忒休斯不满纽特忽然停下，他把纽特的手臂推开，发现自己已经被剥去了所有衣物，而对方衣着整齐。他鲁莽地将手滑进纽特的西裤里，企图将衬衫下摆抽出来。

 

纽特反应过来，唇瓣从忒休斯烫得惊人的皮肤上离开，双手迅速压制住忒休斯那双不安分的手。他的脸红得像在发烧，还没有做好在忒休斯面前袒露自己的准备。

 

“……怎么了，阿尔忒弥斯。”忒休斯迷迷糊糊地喊着纽特的中间名，这是他示好和表达亲昵的方式。虽然有点不明所以，但他还是顺从地收回手，倒在枕头上，为再次丧失主动权感到失落。

 

名字的魔咒仿佛一把温柔刀，而动物学家很是受用，他吃这套。每当斯卡曼德家的大儿子和小儿子起争执，有人问起纽特：忒休斯总是这么迫切地想要杀了你吗。

 

总是如此，他叹道。

 

“不管你做什么，我都不会取笑你也不会生气，我保证，哪怕你现在当着我的面跳求偶舞——”在迷情剂持续作用下，忒休斯大胆地用脚背轻点纽特的腰身，示意纽特继续。他身上的欲火才刚刚被点起，急切需要对方助燃。

 

“不要再提这事，都翻篇了。”纽特报复性地咬住忒休斯的喉结，捉住他的手腕固定在他头顶上方，将一直捅在忒休斯体内的手指全部抽出来。忒休斯的后穴剧烈地收缩了一下，他及时咬住下唇才没有喊出来。

 

纽特解开裤子，释放出分身，慢慢地放入忒休斯穴口，知道这节奏会令忒休斯备受折磨，但是他不急，他需要忒休斯去适应。他不会对忒休斯客气，而是用力按住忒休斯的双手以防他退缩。

 

忒休斯吃痛地咬住嘴唇，除了不断喘着粗气以外，什么也没说。他安静地感受着那根粗大的肉棒破开层层叠叠的软肉直插体内，尽管纽特事先做了润滑，可剧痛还是像要把他撕裂开来。他咬破了嘴唇，血珠渗进唇缝，口腔里充斥着腥甜的味道。

 

在纽特终于进入棕发青年体内时，那快感增强了成百上千倍，他低低喘着气，开始慢慢地抽插，并且有精力照顾忒休斯的感受。

 

“你还好吗？”他放开了忒休斯的手腕，亲吻着忒休斯血迹斑斑的嘴唇，皱起眉头，“我弄疼你了吗，西奥。”

 

忒休斯抓紧了枕头，半闭着眼睛摇了摇脑袋，“没关系，继续——”他呻吟着摆动臀部，想要在两人的身体间制造更多的摩擦。他的脚踝紧紧扣着纽特的屁股，他们的身体有节奏地动作着。

 

纽特无法停下，他要更多，所以他捧住了忒休斯的脸，亲吻着他，吞下了他收紧身体时发出的喊叫，然后加快了冲击的速度，阴囊拍打在臀部上，发出淫糜的水声。

 

被触及到顶点时，忒休斯忽然紧紧抓住了纽特的手臂，他低头看着那根肉棒在他身体里进进出出。一阵白光包围了他，他的认知里仅剩下纽特……阿尔忒弥斯……他的欲念，他年少时的春梦……他明明是如此难以取悦的人，却把全副身心交予纽特，任动物学家带着他驰骋，

 

他快乐得像要飞起来，一声尖啸划破他的理智。意识到纽特的分身在他体内痉挛，这让他幸福得快要晕过去。他夹紧了屁股，双手还没有照顾到小忒休斯，仅仅凭着性幻想和后穴的刺激就迎来了高潮。他看见星光闪耀，脑海一片空白，随后便短暂地失去了意识。

 

一股白色的液体喷射到纽特小腹上，纽特惊呼一声，“西奥？”意识到年轻人陷入了昏迷，纽特咬牙拔了出来，用手捧住忒休斯的脸轻声呼唤。

 

忒休斯没有回应，他的身体软绵绵地瘫在床上，脑袋偏向一侧，露出修长的侧颈和新鲜的吻痕。

 

纽特低下头，用牙齿衔住忒休斯颈动脉上方的皮肤，清晰快速的脉搏便在他唇间跳动起来。他惊叹于忒休斯的生命力和脆弱。他耐心地在忒休斯脖子上落下细密的亲吻，直到把失去意识的忒休斯弄醒。

 

“唔……”忒休斯下意识地动了动，把脸转向纽特，去找他的嘴唇。

 

“继续吗？我就快到了。”不等忒休斯回答，纽特把他沾着润滑液的分身再一次塞进忒休斯后穴，由于液体的润滑和后穴早已得到充分扩张，很快将整根吞没了。

 

忒休斯还没有彻底恢复意识，脑子里像被一根紧绷的弦牢牢牵扯着。面对突如其来的满足感，忒休斯不由得向上弓起身体，脚趾蜷曲了起来，泪水滑落到太阳穴上。

 

纽特舔掉那些生理性的泪水，俯身的动作使他埋得更深入了一些。激情之中，忒休斯在纽特耳边哭喊着他的名字，本就低沉的嗓音被操得时断时续，糅合着满室水声，刺激着动物学家敏感的听觉。

 

他刚才已经接近高潮的临界点，连续不断的快感冲刷着神经末梢，他狠狠地把忒休斯按在床单上，一次又一次往身体里撞击，温暖的甬道把他的长度绞得紧紧的，用规律的收缩迎合着他，取悦着他。

 

弦忽然断了，忒休斯的手脚抽搐起来，紧致的后穴包围住了纽特的分身。剧烈的高潮使得纽特双腿瘫软，差点跌在忒休斯身上，他喊着忒休斯的名字，无法控制地射在忒休斯体内，在一片白光闪耀中终于迎来了巅峰。

 

 

  * **chapter 5**



 

他们的魔杖还在地下室的桌子上，纽特已经没有力气去拿了。他允许自己在忒休斯身边躺了一会儿，身体仍旧沉浸在高潮的余韵中，光是回想着这个混乱疯狂的夜晚便足以让他肾上腺素激增。

 

“纽特。”忒休斯沙哑着嗓子喊了一声。

 

听到呼唤，他侧身看着棕发青年，“渴不渴？你想喝水吗。”

 

忒休斯无力地摇摇头，他浑身酸痛，不愿起床。

 

纽特施了一个无杖咒语召唤来一杯水。先是仰头喝了一口，接着轻柔地托起忒休斯的后脑，嘴对嘴把水渡到对方口腔，两人又交换了一次体液。

 

纽特用余光瞄到忒休斯上下滚动的喉结，等他把水吞咽下去，顺势加深了这个吻。温凉甘甜的气息弥漫在纽特口腔，他感到大脑一阵发昏。

 

直到忒休斯喘息不已，纽特才直起身，几缕银丝牵挂在他泛红的双唇上。忒休斯向半空伸出手，用拇指指腹抹去那些引人遐想的液体。两人对视着，不约而同地笑了。

 

“知道吗……你不像表面上看起来那么内敛，你心里住着一只野兽。”忒休斯在纽特手心印下一吻，勾起唇角挠得纽特心里痒痒的。

 

“因为我比较注重实战吗。”纽特说，之后居然害羞了起来。两人贴着额头，纽特透过刘海的缝隙打量着身下的年轻人。

 

忒休斯的脸颊和裸露在外的锁骨还泛着性事过后特有的潮红，那双半睁的澄澈透明的眼睛依旧浸润在情欲的浪潮里，竟奇妙地融合了青年的不堪一击和性张力。

 

纽特盯着忒休斯脖颈上的爱痕，这一切都是他造成的，高潮之中他捏住忒休斯脆弱的脖颈，在上面留下印记，这都使得他不由得脸红心跳起来。

 

若非忒休斯中途晕了过去，他是不会终止这场情事的。纽特疼惜地亲了亲忒休斯的双眼，用舌尖梳理着颤动的睫毛。

 

“你很累了，忒休斯，睡吧。”一向抗拒拥抱的他，最终俯下身抱住了年轻人。

 

忒休斯往纽特怀里靠了靠，拉住了他的手臂，“别对我施遗忘咒——别让我忘了我有多爱你。”他恳求道。

 

纽特陷入了沉默，他想了很多，想到明天，想到他们的兄弟关系。看似温情的枕边絮语不过是残酷的露水情缘，当美梦破灭以后他们会怎样，忒休斯清醒过来以后会怎么看待他，还有，他们该怎么面对家人和伴侣？

 

毫无疑问，他也是爱着忒休斯的，也许某天他们会好好谈谈这事，但不是今天。

 

“我不会对你做任何事，一个合格的兄长不应该违背他弟弟的意愿。”纽特轻声而坚定地回应。

**Author's Note:**

> 不是我要搞西皮，是cp和rps要搞我。


End file.
